What do you see?
by LittleGreenWoman
Summary: A silly little ZoNa oneshot :)


**Disclaimer: One piece does not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I'm not sure if I fully grasp this rating thing. I rated this T, but if you disagree please let me know.**

* * *

The Sunny swayed above the peaceful waters, as if it was dancing to the soft tune Brook was playing.

The strawhat pirates and their guests were scattered around the deck, killing time and enjoying the calm before the figurative storm they were about to hit, namely Dressrosa.

Zoro was relaxing under the shade of the foremast, his beloved sake by his side when he felt an aura getting closer, causing his skin to crawl.

He opened his eye and grimaced upon seeing Sanji standing next to him, tray in hand and irritation all over his features. His gaze was fixed somewhere, but Zoro didn't care to find out. He closed his eye again; intent on ignoring the cook despite the fact that Sanji's mere presence was enough to annoy him.

And he was tapping his foot. And he breathed too loud.

Zoro opened his mouth to utter something that would surely start a fight, but Sanji spoke first.

"I don't like that guy."

The swordsman looked around. Maybe the curly-brow had sensed something sinister about one of their guests. If that was the case, he would listen.

"Who, the samurai?" he asked.

"I'm not a big fan of that pervy brat of his but no; I'm not talking about them."

"Eh? Who then?"

"That," Sanji said through gritted teeth, "Law guy."

"Can't say I trust him either, but Luffy made his decision. There's no talking him out of it, is there?"

Sanji, who wasn't aware of whom he was talking to until then, turned to Zoro with rage burning in his eyes.

"You..." He hissed. "You really are a clueless moron, you brain-dead marimo!"

Zoro straightened up, hand on his katanas. "What did you say, nosebleed-kun?"

"What business does he have, sitting so close to Nami-san?" Sanji whined, the direction of his anger hopping from target to target.

Zoro gave in and looked where he was looking. Nami and Law were sitting at the table, by no means resembling the picture the cook no doubt was drawing in his head. They did seem deep in conversation, but it was all that Zoro could see.

"They're probably going over the plans," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "It's my own fault, taking you seriously," he added, muttering.

Sanji took a deep breath to calm down and regain composure. He gave Zoro a look before he walked over to Robin, who was sunbathing.

Zoro watched him serve her a drink as he quietly disapproved everything about the man. _That stupid weakness of his will be death of him_ , he thought. _Not that I'm concerned or anything._

He took a big gulp from his sake and readied himself for a pleasant nap, but his dreams were shattered by the blond man who came back and sat beside him.

Sanji ignored the disbelieving look the mosshead was giving him. He could not stand the green haired imbecile, but he felt it was his duty as a man to at least try educating him on this matter.

"Look at her," he said, staring at Robin. "What do you see?"

Zoro breathed out, using every ounce of his willpower to keep himself from starting a fight with the curly-brow.

"Robin," he answered.

Sanji sighed in frustration. "Well, obviously," he said. "But beyond that, can you not see her beautiful feminine spirit?"

Zoro squinted and tried again. Robin reclined on the lounge, tranquil as ever while she read. There was no weird spirits, there was just her.

"No," he replied eventually.

Sanji wasn't about to give up. "What about her?" he asked, this time nodding towards Nami.

Zoro's patience was reaching its end, but he decided to comply one more time. Maybe there was something he should be seeing.

Nami's expression was serious as she spoke, which meant she was talking about the weather or the route they should take. Zoro knew she would be beaming if there was talk of money. She sure did love treasure, but this was how she got when she talked about the things she really cared about; navigation, her maps, her family and her friends.

She tucked a loose strand of orange hair behind her ear and lifted her head, as if she'd felt their stares and shot a quick glance their way before she continued her talk with Law.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Zoro's lips.

"And?"

"Huh?"

"What do you see?"

"Her," he said, looking away.

"Are you telling me that you don't see her beautiful flushed cheeks, her soft locks and her elegant shoulders? What about her creamy skin, her delicate mouth and her heavenly curves? Her—"

 _"Gomu gomu no... Fuuuseeeeeeen!"_

 _A_ small ball of fur flew screaming over their heads, interrupting Sanji's increasingly indecent line of thought.

 _"Suuuuuupeeeeeeeer!"_

 _"See! Franky caught him!"_

 _"I want to go again! Luffy!"_

 _"Usopp! Come on, give it a try!"_

 _"No way. I've contracted the 'can't use luffy like a trampoline' disease."_

Zoro and Sanji's eyes followed the giggling reindeer in silence as he ran past them. They shrugged in unison before Sanji spoke again.

"Blind marimo," Sanji spat. "You really don't see it."

"What am I supposed to see you dartboard brow? I'm sure whatever you're seeing is a result of your stupid perverted mind! Stop pestering me and go bother someone else, you love-cook!"

"You…" Sanji began, "are a hopeless case." He stood up. "But thankfully _I_ am a man who is aware of the precious treasures around him. A man who is able to see a woman's fragile soul, the shining feminine essence hidden in her heart! A man who would protect her at any cost even from the dangers she's not yet aware of! I will not let that creepy surgeon of whatever steal Nami-san's heart away! Nami-swaaaaaaan!"

Zoro downed his remaining sake and closed his eye as Sanji glided to Nami's side.

"That moron," he said under his breath. "What the hell was he going on about?"

* * *

-Later that day-

"Zoro?"

"..."

"Zoro!"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me like you're trying to decipher a poneglyph?"

"It's nothing," Zoro replied, but his gaze stayed on the navigator, his effort materializing on his forehead in the form of a drop of sweat.

"Just something that swirly-brow told me."

Nami perked up. "And what did Sanji-kun say?"

"Some bullshit about me not seeing what I should be seeing when I look at you or Robin."

"Oh, that," said Nami, laughing. "Forget about it Zoro, _you of all people_ don't need to think about that."

"What the fuck does that mean?" snapped the swordsman, offended.

"Ok," Nami said with a sigh. "Let's play. What _do_ you see when you look at me?"

Zoro scratched the back of his head, huffing through his nose. "You," he replied, uncertainty tinting his voice. "Not some shining fragile flower with delicate shoulders," he added.

The gems Nami loved to hoard were no match for her eyes when her smile reached them.

"Good," she said. "I'm obviously very cute and all, but I'd rather my friends saw _me_ when they look at me. I'm sure Sanji-kun knows it too, his mind just works differently when it comes to females."

"Yeah. He's an idiot."

Nami straightened up and looked out the window. "Enough about Sanji-kun," she said. "It's getting late. We should be going." She attempted to move, but found that she couldn't. Biting her lower lip, she tousled Zoro's hair.

"Zoro..." she purred. "We've been here for hours. I'm beginning to lose feeling in my legs."

Zoro released his grip around her waist and sat up in bed. "Never seen it stop you before," he said, clasping his hands behind his head.

Nami squinted at him. No matter how hard she tried to resist; his casual smugness always succeeded in getting to her, and at the moment his naked torso wasn't helping.

She pulled away the sheet that was covering the rest of him and climbed on top, straddling him. The mosshead smirked and pulled her closer, hearing their heartbeats align as the world around them slowed down.

* * *

At the stern of the ship, Sanji shuddered while he was vigorously chopping some greens in the kitchen. He paused and looked around before he returned to his work with a 'tch'.


End file.
